mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Felicia
280px |Caption = Artwork from Project X Zone 2 |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Ahuron's version (MvC) Mgbenz' version (MvC2) Jesuszilla's version (CvS) Kong's version (Pocket Fighter) MegaBrony's version Misao's version Moku's version Amago's version Pji111's version Nail's version Pinko's version |Origin = Darkstalkers}} Felicia is a character from the Capcom fighting game series, Darkstalkers. Felicia is a catgirl who was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose when she was young. When Rose died, Felicia decided to leave her town hoping to be a musical star. Having a basic build of a gymnast, she has some catlike features on her such as white fur, tail and catlike hooves and legs with pink/red claws. She has also made an appearance in the Marvel vs Capcom series, starting with Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. In M.U.G.E.N, there have been many versions of Felica around taken from the many games that she has starred in such as Marvel vs. Capcom, Pocket Fighter and Darkstalkers. MvC1 Felicia Marvel Vs Capcom 1 Felica is the next version of Felicia around using all her moves, but with mechanics from the first Marvel Vs. Capcom. This version of Felicia is very similar to the Darkstalkers variation of Felicia, as she is able to preform similar moves but in this version she has some new moves added for the game allowing her to perform more combos and generaly improves her gameplay style. As for her AI, it is very similar to the Darkstalkers version, so it's suitable for experienced players. 'Movelist' Special || }} during Rolling Buckler|| }} / during Rolling Buckler|| }} during Rolling Buckler|| }} || }} || }} || }} || }} / | | }} Hypers |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} MvC2 Felicia Marvel Vs Capcom 2 Felica is the next version of Felicia around using all her moves from Marvel Vs Capcom 2. Just like MvC1 Felicia, she will have a average AI which makes her suitable for experienced players. As for her battling style,however, its pretty similar to her MvC2 style, apart from that she loses some of her attacks in this version, she is able to perform super jump attacks and gains a new super. One unique feature added to this Felicia is a tag team system which works when she is placed in team battles. When you do a Simul battle, instead of being next to the player, she will be outside the stage waiting to either enter when the teammate is KO'ed or when she is called out via the Assist Button. 'Movelist' 'Specials' / || }} during Rolling Buckler|| }} during Rolling Buckler| | }} / during Rolling Buckler| | }} / || }} / | | }} / | | }} / |( version is super cancelable)| }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} CvS Felicia Capcom Vs SNK Felicia is a unique version of Felicia created by Jesuszilla. In this version, she is themed around her MvC1 version but uses the Groove System that was uses in Capcom Vs SNK. Below are a list of each Groove avaible to Felicia and what each one does... Grooves C-Groove In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Street Fighter Alpha 3. Here Felicia players can use level 1-3 Super Combos, and the ability to air block’ and Counter attack their opponents. A-Groove In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Street Fighter Alpha 3 V-ism style where after your powerbar flls up, you will be able to perform a custom combo attack. P-Groove In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Street Fighter III style. In this mode, Felicia will not be able to use Guard Cancels, a Rolling Get Up or Air Blocking, however she can still use Short Jump and Parry attacks. S-Groove In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to KOF/AOF. When in this mode, when Felicia's vitality is lower than 15%, Level 1 super combos are limitless, however, Level 3 super combo are only available when the character’s vitality bar is less than 15% and their super combo gauge is full. To even things out Guard Cancel is absent, but both Dodge and Short Jump are at your disposal. N-Groove In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to the classic KOF games. In this mode, Felicia will be allowed to perform a Power Max charge. Once this has been obtained, Felicia's attack power will increase by 20% and a level 3 super combo may be performed. Also, Felicia will be able to peform Guard Cancel, Safe Fall, and Short Jump techniques. K-Groove In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Samurai Shodown games. This mode will give Felicia a more defensive gameplay as Super Combos can only be performed at Level 3, but once your bar is full, Felicia will receive a 35% attack increase and a 1/8 reduction on incoming attacks. Only a few techniques are available, namely Just Defense, Safe Fall and Short Jump. This groove may be better suited to skilled players. Ex-Groove Ex-Groove is basically all the grooves combined into one groove. It gives you very similar gameplay style to MvC games and uses these abilities. Since Felicia moves are based of the MvC game, this style will be very similar to playing the MvC1 Felicia. When going against Felicia, she will be given one of these Grooves at random and therefore her AI battle style will work around that groove. 'Stats' 'Movelist' Special || }} || }} or || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} or | | }} Super |uses 1000, 2000, or 3000 power| }} || }} Pocket Fighter Felicia This version of Felicia is a version of Felicia from the Pocket Fighter Game (also known as Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix). This version of Felicia is a super deformed version of herself that takes some moves from her pre-existing games as well as some unique comical style moves from other games such as Megaman and other characters from her own game such as Jon Talbain and Sasquatch. When going against this version of Felicia, however, it can be more challenging than the other Felicias above, since she is much smaller than her normal self giving her an good advantage to some characters. On top of this, she does have a hard AI which can make her harder to defeat, however, like most Pocket Fighters, she deals low damage attacks, thus allowing you to survive longer. 'Movelist' 'Special' Delta Kick - D, DF, F, A or B or C Sand Splash - D, DF, F, X or Y '' ''Static Discharge F, D, X Rolling Buckler - D, DB, B, Y or Z Rolling Slash UpperCut - D, DB, B, X 'Super' Please Help Me QCF,HCB, A Crazy For You QCF,HCB, C Dancing Flash QCF,HCB, B Mega Crush - HCB, HCF, B Flying Rolling Buckler - HCB, HCF, A Combo Attacks Combo 1 - X, Y, X, X Combo 2 - X, X, X, X Combo 3 - X, Y, Y, Y Combo 4 - X, X, Y, Y Charged Attacks Megaman - (Hold Z) + F or B Rimgul's Swing - (Hold Z) + D Huitzil's Hammer - (Hold Z) Videos Mustkillroy Felicia-MUGEN 5 Baby Bonnie Hood Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Cross Edge Characters Category:Namco X Capcom Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Females Category:Humanoids Category:Cats Category:90's Characters Category:Mammals